Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for process call code-generation.
Description of the Related Art
The growth and integration of computer programming languages has expanded many capabilities of existing languages. Each language offers particular advantages and disadvantages in terms of respective size, execution speed, and various functionality within platforms and devices. As such, some specific languages are made to only work with corresponding devices and users must often be familiar or even be experts with multiple programming languages. In addition, the nature of building modern applications has forced developers to learn multiple languages. Such that writing an application is no longer limited to using one programming language. Integrating and learning multiple languages is a difficult burden, often requiring months or years of training for a programmer/developer to reach a sufficient coding proficiency.
Applications may be composed of various languages and if deployed on servers, requires programmers to learn a front end language, a server language, and a back end language. Front end technologies are also made of several different languages (HTML, Javascript, etc.) to further add to programming complexity.
In addition, more computing occurs over a network and/or the Internet (i.e., “CLOUD computing”), programming with various software development kits (SDKs) and application programming interfaces (APIs) becomes a cumbersome necessity for developers. Emerging services such as social media (TWITTER, FACEBOOK, and the like), data storage (DROPBOX, CLOUD DRIVE, and the like), and financial transactions (PAYPAL, AMAZON, EBAY, and the like) also increase the programming burden on programmers as each service may require its own SDK or API to implement processes offered by the service. For example, TWEETING on TWITTER requires a different code base than for posting a picture on TUMBLR. Using these services also may not be conveniently shown until after applications are deployed on the service, which also may have irreparable results. In other words, programming across multiple platforms, languages, and services remains exceedingly complex to learn in combination with understanding accompanying SDKs and APIs of remote services.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an integrating a local and remote programming environment.